Many vehicle stabilizers deploy by jacking the vehicle frame upward, thereby transferring vehicle weight from the suspension and wheels onto the stabilizers. However, such jacking stabilizers require significant power to lift the vehicle, which may require heavy and/or expensive components. Furthermore, because the frame is lifted during stabilization, the stabilized vehicle frame will typically sit a significant height above the ground, increasing the difficulty of ingress and egress. Thus, there is a need in the vehicle stabilization field to create a new and useful system and method for stationary vehicle stabilization.